Multiverse Effect
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: Mass Effect Awesome. Mass Effect 2 More awesome. Mass Effect 3 Good. Mass Effect 3 Ending MASSive pile of crap. Let's see what a Multiverser can do to change that. A/N I'm just starting out, don't judge too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oh, I'm going to have fun!

**In 2007, the Canadian company known as Bioware created a new innovative RPG. This game led to hundreds of internet memes, numerous fanfiction, and porn. So, much, porn. It was called one of the greatest video games of the decade. They called it…..**

**MASS EFFECT**

** In 2010, Bioware struck again. After the amount of praise the first Mass Effect gained, it had to be continued. Improving on what it means for a game to its players love it. But this was only the beginning…..**

** Finally, in the 2012, Bioware had created a story unlike any other. They had the hopes of millions of gamers on their shoulders. Their "Swan Song" was at hand. Mass Effect 3 was to be the ultimate tribute rewarding a player to however they shape a story. Then, at the last 10 minutes, the unthinkable happened. No one knew what to say at first. It was one of the most controversial issues of the year. We gamers called it…..**

**A MASS DISSAPOINTMENT**

**I'm gonna fix this, my way…**

"Well, what about Shepard? Earthborn…but no record of his family."

"There's no record at all. He was found on the streets, fending after himself, taking down street gangs. Once he joined the Alliance, well, that's when things really started to get strange."

"He proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces single-handedly until reinforcements arrived. Never even took damage."

"Wait, this…this he used a sword the whole time!?"

"Shepard has a….very unorthodox approach to taking on enemies." Anderson sighed. He still couldn't believe Shepard could do these things, or with using a very interesting sword and a pistol. "His usual approach is to think so outside the box, no one will have a counter to what he's going to do."

"It has a tendency to work. All the surviving raiders were beyond traumatized. Some even said Shepard yelled at the raiders in some strange language, and then they, well, exploded. We…didn't really know how to respond to this other than to send the people who claimed to see that into psychological care." Hackett noted to the ambassador.

"Well, we can't question his courage. But…do we really want someone this…unstable, protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked. In all honesty, the guy did have a point. Shepard was, _way_ different than any other human.

And Anderson agreed, but he thought that was a good thing. "Udina, you will never find anyone else more capable, more committed, to protecting others than Shepard. If you do, you're a goddamned liar."

"Uh, I'm going to regret this somehow, I just know it." Udina muttered to himself. "I'll make the call.

The SSV Normandy. The most advanced ship Humanity had ever designed. Sure, the Turians helped, but no one really noticed, or cared for that matter. It would become a symbol of hope to the entire galaxy soon.

'And it's going to be mine. Mwahahaha.' Thought Duncan "Shepard" to himself. He was Shepard, but at the same time, he wasn't. He was from a different reality entirely. And he was even more special than that.

He was a Multiverser. A 'non-scripted' being given unimaginable control over reality. He didn't really take things serious. Ever. But when he did, shit got real.

Now he knew everything that was going to happen for the next few years, two of which, he'd have to sit out. No matter. He had a plan for that. And that knowledge alone gave him an edge. His power over reality was just overkill. And he liked it that way.

So on his way to the bridge, he was contemplating the numerous ways he could make Eden Prime a success. During that time, Nihlus, his Spectre stalker, had already left. And good ole' Joker made his opinion known.

"I hate that guy." He simply remarked.

'Nihlus gave you a compliment…sooo you hate him?" Remarked Kaiden.

'I wonder where Tali is right now.' Duncan was thinking to himself. Oh, wait he had to keep on track with responses. "Man, Joker. You can be so negative. What's up with that?"

"Really Commander? I mean, really?" Joker responded.

"Yes. Really."

"Joker! Status Report." Came Anderson's voice over the comm.

Acting as if their conversation never happened, Joker answered. "Just cleared the Relay Captain."

"Good. Find a Comm Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." Anderson ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker warned him.

"He's already here Lieutenant."

"Ohh, no more compliments for you Joker." Duncan teased.

And Anderson heard him. "Shepard, just get your ass to the comm room." He sighed.

As Duncan left, Joker had to add, "Shepard is weird."

"If you're only just noticing that now, you're even weirder Joker." Kaiden firmly deadpanned.

So after a quick, eye-opening civil lesson in race tolerance to Pressly, and giving Jenkins "Shields for Dummies" (Thank you 117Jorn), he made it to the comm room where Nihlus waited.

"S'up Nihlus." And of course he couldn't stay serious.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. Give us a chance to talk." He said.

"About Eden Prime, right?" Duncan answered.

"Yes, actually. I hear its serine, tranquil,"-Nihlus was saying until Duncan interjected.

"Exposed." He finished for him.

"Exposed? How so?" Nihlus had to ask.

"It's a farming colony out in the Attican Traverse, right next to the Terminus Systems. Sure, there's a military presence, but it's minimal at best. If it came under attack, it's screwed." Duncan logically explained.

"A wise enough answer, I'll have to admit." Nihlus had to give credit. It was and will be true.

"He's always like that."

During their short conversation, Anderson had silently walked in.

"Hey, sir."

"Am I to expect him to always think this calculative?" Nihlus asked him.

"No, and yes. I can never predict when." Anderson honestly answered while face-palming.

"And neither will anyone else." Duncan jovially noted.

"I think it's time we tell the Commander what's really going on."

"You mean how I'm gonna be a Spectre?"

"Goddamnit, how do you always know these things?"

"I'm omniscient." Duncan deadpanned. And, he kinda was telling the truth.

"Well then, I guess there's not much else to discuss until we"- Nihlus was saying until Joker's voice came over the comm.

"Captain! We've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir. You're gonna wanna see this." Joker quickly said and put up the distress video on screen.

So the video came. We see Ashley and the soldiers around her fighting Geth, which we can't see but hear. And the giant metal crab we all know, Sovereign.

'I am going to enjoy wiping your race from the face of this existence. And painfully deleting that Star Bastard.' Came Duncan's simple genocidal thoughts.

**So here's the first chapter to me as a Multiverser in Mass Effect. Yes, I'm going to romance Tali. And no, I don't care that it's been overdone. If you're just tuning in to this new series, my intro story should be up by now. I'm gonna try and post the first RWBY** **chapter soon. So until then, stay frosty. And remember, constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. I CRAVE YOUR REVEIWS. **


	2. Safeguarding Eden Eden Prime, That is

Chapter 2: Safeguarding Eden. Eden Prime, That is.

**This chapter is dedicated to Johnwolf234, thanks for giving me just enough of an ego boost to try my and fire off as many chapters as I can. To everyone else, you might be wondering why I'm making myself so OP if you've read the first three chapters to MLTI VRSE. Let me address that before anyone asks. This is a series of stories about a self-insert. Therefore, it is my MORAL OBLIGATION to make myself more powerful than anyone else in the worlds I put myself in, using every power I can think of from other games, movies, and TV shows. (I slowly get closer to the screen of my laptop, and stare into directly into your souls. "You know who you are.") No disrespect to those stories, I'd be a hypocrite. But, admittedly, it can get somewhat repetitive. Now on with the sho- err, reading.**

"Someone was doing some serious digging here, Captain." Came the voice of our pilot, Joker.

The Captain, Anderson, noted but didn't respond to that. Now was the time to let the Alliance's most dangerous operative off his leash. Not that one existed in the first place. Or if any would really hold him at all for that matter. They just hoped he would keep things intact.

Duncan, and the original Shepard from other realities, had a tendency to completely destroy everything that looked hostile in sight until there was no evidence it ever existed.

Respect. That is all.

Anderson might have explained what the objective was to Shepard. Might have. But as the "Ultimate Gary-Stu" confirmed earlier, along with his knowledge of being chosen to become a Spectre, he already knew.

Okay, Shepard. I'm asking this as a favor. Don't utterly annihilate everything. And don't let the beacon get destroyed. That would be even worse." Anderson ordered our me.

"I make no promises."

"Goddammit, I've got enough to deal with right now! I don't need to add explaining to Alliance brass how we need to replace everything on one of our colony worlds to the list! You WILL listen to me this one time." He firmly ended.

"…Fine. But only because you're awesome."

And with that final sentence/fact, I, Kaiden, and Jenkins dropped onto the battlefield, Nihlus had already left.

To himself, Anderson noted out of character "Yeah. I am pretty awesome."

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander." Kaiden Alenko told the Multiverser.

"Good. Now it's playtime." I maniacally giggled.

"Um, I don't know whether that's a good thing or a terrifying thing." Jenkins said, frightened.

"…I think it's both." Kaiden said.

It wasn't long before they reached were Jenkins was supposed to meet his end. Had he quickly updated his shields, like I implied he should, he'd survive.

I decided not to test that here.

As the drones were about to try and fry the Private, the distinct sound of _Bright Shadow_ firing itself out of its sheathe. The sound of thunder marking their end, the drones fell to the ground in pieces.

"Oh thanks, Commander. I thought I was a goner for a second there." Jenkins said.

"You might have been. You update your shields?"

"Y-yeah. Once I heard there'd be combat, it seemed smart." He said.

"Good. Now always expect combat, and keep upgrading your shields."

There were a couple more drones, but they proved to be no difficulty. We soon found Ashley Williams, escaping two actual Geth. Well, Heretics, but whatever.

After saving her life, she joined our squad to direct us to where the beacon was. Not long after, the Dragon's Teeth had finished converting colonists into Husks.

"Oh God, they're still alive!" Kaiden exclaimed.

"What did the Geth do to them?" Ashley was horrified.

"ZOMBIES!" Jenkins screamed, then opened fire as close to their heads as possible.

He managed to kill one. Ashley and Kaiden killed the second. I killed the third, by kicking it up into the air and slicing it to bits. Inside, I hated doing that. This used to be an innocent farmer. My need to overdo things was instinct at this point. But it was a monster now. So I showed no mercy.

"You three, check that building. I'll scout out ahead real quick. First sound of gunfire, come quickly." I told them as I sheathed my sword and pulled the hilt down, switching _Samantha_ into rifle mode. Then I ran to a good position to save Nihlus from Saren.

He was in cover, just about to see the traitor. Once they started talking, I took aim at the evil Turian, I had to let him survive long enough for the threat of the Reapers to be known. Didn't like it, but it was necessary. So I aimed at his pistol.

When Nihlus turned his back, and Saren aimed at his head, I acted. I managed to shoot the gun out of his hand. Nihlus turned to see Saren had his hand raised as if it still had a gun aimed at his head. Before he could act, Saren socked him and ran.

'Coward.' I thought.

The others joining me, we sprinted to Nihlus' aid. Dispatching the machines was easy, I was good at destruction. Then we got to Nihlus.

"I can't believe Saren just tried to kill me. He was a fellow Spectre, my friend." He said.

"He's likely here with the Geth. That makes him a traitor to the Council. He's doomed now." I said. And since I was gonna be sent after him, he basically died seven times already in my book. "We should get going. We can't let that beacon fall into their hands."

We made our way to the tram, faster than we would have if I wasn't acting like a whirlwind of death with my blade. The fact I was using a sword did shock my companions, but they were trained to focus on their mission.

Saren had already set the nukes by the time we got there. They were even more rushed than they were supposed to be, so it wasn't even a challenge for a rookie to disarm them. After doing that, we were just a few Husks and Geth away from our objective.

"Normandy. The beacon is secure. Requesting immediate EVAC on my coordinates." I radioed as I approached the device. The others were noting how amazing working Prothean technology was while the Spectre jotted down my performance on his Omni-Tool.

As I neared the device, its ability to imitate the cosmic imperative kicked in and I began to float in the air. Jenkins and Ashley rushed to try and save me, but the other two held them back due to the danger.

Sensing the imminent destruction of the beacon, I converted enough of my thoughts into a saving code right back into the thing as it sent the warnings of the Reapers into my mind.

A lesser mind would be knocked unconscious by all the visions of an entire race being slaughtered… But I'd seen and done things just as bad in my long lifetime.

With the beacon secure, and Nihlus alive we had gained at least two assets against the Reapers. Hopefully, they would help prepare the galaxy.

I mean I could, and would, take on the Reapers single-handed and would win.

But I wasn't going to.

I was here to teach this reality to be capable of defending itself. And make people that would become heroes completely unshakable in their conviction to protecting others. And, unfortunately, whore myself out as a huge icon for the galaxy to look up to. And that's what I would do.

And I was content with that.

Anderson was distraught, pleased, and angered.

Distraught at the Geth now striking out at us.

Pleased that I listened and secured the beacon.

And angered at Saren's involvement in the whole affair.

I knew their history, and I could easily understand his hate. He asked me what I saw from the beacon.

"Synthetics of some kind, not like the Geth, were slaughtering people. They might have been Prothean or other races, I couldn't tell. It was an incomplete distress signal. It was damaged a long time ago."

"We need to report this to the Council."

"Thankfully, the things intact. That way, someone else, as gruesome as it is, might see what I saw." I noted.

"A sad day when we have to hope that. But right now we need to focus on getting Saren kicked out of the Spectres. Nihlus should provide a good testimony against him, we'll see. For now, get some rest Commander. We have a few hours until we reach the Citadel."

**I'm quite proud at how this turned out. Are you proud of how this turned out? I don't know. You haven't commented on it yet. You should go do that. Like, right now. Any that are wondering when the next chapter of MLTI VRSE, if you've liked it so far, is coming to come out. Within 24 hours, I think. For now, I'm VidictiveDunc, and this is my favorite site on the internet.**


	3. The Citadel Looks a Little Reaper-y

Chapter 3: The Citadel Looks a Little Reaper-y

**Okay. I've been updating MLTI VRSE non-stop. I'm finally free to update this story. Then I'm, probably going to go update that story at least one more time. After that happens, I'll start Verser Age: Origins and focus on this fic and that one. Any who, I'm glad people are liking this. It gives me hope for my current stories and any future projects I might write. Having ResurgentClone help me brainstorm is an added bonus. So shout out to him. And as a reminder to any who haven't read The Curse of Absolute Power or MLTI VRSE, any other author is allowed to write a story where they are a Multiverser. I haven't patented it or anything like that. In fact, I've implied other self-inserts ARE Multiversers on some level, but don't know it. Might never know. That's those stories authors' choice. Just inform me first and give me a sample of the first story. Now. Begin your reading, you glorious people you.**

"So… Joker we meet again." I said.

"So we do." He said.

"You gonna tell me now why you're so negative? It's _really_ been bugging me."

"You try living your entire life where if you move ANY limb too fast, it'll break. Once you do that, then I'll smile like a little school girl all the time."

"Ah." Man, his teen years must have REALLY sucked if he couldn't move his arm too fast. Poor guy.

It had been a rather slow trip. Space travel is cool and all, but it takes forever. It is in no way as fast as the game shows the player. I slept well though, one of my other lives definitely did too, resistant as he might have been at first to a three-way. Unlikely that I'll ever have that kind of luck with women anywhere else. Oh well, I can live with that.

We were approaching the Citadel in a few minutes. Nihlus was somewhere on the ship, preparing to give his testimony against Saren. I had a feeling it wouldn't work. And besides, I had to pick up Wrex, Garrus, and of course Tali. Without them, this ship would be really dull.

Kaiden and Ashley came into the cockpit as soon as the Citadel came into view. 'If you look at it REAL closely, doesn't it seem like the Reapers made it? Am I the only one who sees this?'

"Oh, wow!" Ashley awed at The Destiny Ascension.

"The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel Fleet." Kaiden told her.

Joker wasn't impressed. Ashley said he was touchy. But Joker had a point, the behemoth of a ship was slow. Without the Alliance Navy to rescue it in the upcoming Battle of the Citadel, it would be annihilated, thanks to lack of speed.

Once we docked, it was a straight shot to the Presidium. I much preferred the Wards. They gave this feel that actual people lived there. Not this bright paradise wannabe level that only a few could ever see.

The Wards, despite the often sizable number of criminals, felt more like you'd want to live there if you thought about it long enough.

Udina was pleading our case to the Council. Despite the success of the mission, and Nihlus supporting our claim, they didn't believe us. And Tevos. I never liked her. The Asari Councilor was the worst of the three.

While Sparatus was an asshole, he'd be the first to try and help when the Reapers attack. And he'd continue to support Turian-Human efforts against them. So, I allowed him a few passes. And Valern could be annoying, but since he'll help give funding to Keprals Syndrome research, I ignored him.

But I'd blackmail them all if I had too. I'm definitely going to reveal the existence of the Beacon on Thessia, no matter what I 'promise' Tevos. That beacon was proof of hypocrisy, in all its splendor.

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony!" Udina raged.

"The Turians don't colonize planets in the Traverse. _Ambassador_." Valern responded.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when it began colonization." Tevos explained.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

They wouldn't listen. Udina basically having a temper tantrum didn't help. Once the call ended, he turned to us.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime."

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

"They are."

"At least the Beacon survived. We'd appear totally incompetent if it was destroyed."

"A lot of people still lost their lives. That doesn't make us look too competent." I finally said.

"Settle down, Shepard. Our accusation against Saren is already jeopardizing your Spectre Candidacy. Hopefully Nihlus will be able to show Saren as a traitor."

"I doubt it, for some strange reason. All three of them are pretty stupid."

"Shepard, don't talk like that at all around them."

"I make no promises."

"The Geth attack is a matter of some interest, but there is no evidence to show Saren was involved in any way." Tevos sighed.

"I was there. I saw him preparing to shoot me. I'd be dead if Shepard hadn't shot the pistol out of his hand." Nihlus argued.

"Yes, you saw a colleague try to kill you. The colony was a serious hot zone, Agent Nihlus. The possibility your mind conjured up Saren is still quite possible."

"I have footage of it."

"Damaged footage."

"Damaged because of him! The recording from my HUD is being salvaged as we speak. Once that is finished, you'll see we're telling the truth."

"I had thought we were friends, Nihlus." Saren sighed over his holographic interface. "It saddens me that you don't trust me anymore."

"Guilt trip, bravo Saren, really." I called out, slowly clapping.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. The one who almost let the Beacon get destroyed. At least you're more capable than Anderson ever was."

"Nihlus isn't dead. You shouldn't have access to his files, or the mission report for that matter."

"We are being attacked Shepard. I now have access to many previously classified files due to the current war with the Geth"-

"This is an incursion. One that only the Alliance is facing right now. We might now be allies with the Citadel races, but you are never getting any of our classified files Arterius. That, is a fact. Especially when none of you are helping."

"Petty remarks will get you nowhere in a court of law, Shepard. Councilors, I"- Then the transmission abruptly ended.

Wait a minute.

What the actual fuck?! We actually might have got him the first time! Who the fuck did that?!

We look at the projector… and see a keeper ripping out wires and other key components.

"Ohhhhhh, you bug-eyed little fucker!" I roared.

The Councilors said the trial ended too quickly. They would have to reestablish contact with the bastard. So we had some extra time to get a little more evidence. We only had a few leads. Garrus Vakarian, who we had met earlier. And Barla Von, who would led us to Wrex. I was given full lead in the investigation.

I, Kaiden and Ashley had a lot of work to do. So did Nihlus, Saren socked did some serious damage to his HUD when he socked him. The footage and the audio recording would really damn him.

Jenkins had requested a transfer. He believed now that he still had much to learn about combat and would only hinder us. Anderson allowed it and I wished him well.

I decided Wrex first was the best course of action. The guy knew how to get shit done. And he was just awesome.

I picked up quite a few extra odd jobs to do around the Citadel when I had some time away from the others. I figured I didn't need to drag them with me around the Citadel for side missions. But I would more than likely take a larger squad for ground team missions. Just three wouldn't work in most military situations. Only stealth-ops.

I wasn't the quietest of individuals, most of the time. Or ever.

Don't judge my lifestyle.

"Yes, Human?"

Wrex was a lot bigger in person than I thought. Most people would shit themselves if they saw this Krogan. The scars just made his badass-ness more profound. The C-Sec Officer he was talking with was obviously intimidated, even if he tried to hide it.

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor. Heard you had a damn good lead." Oh, she was damn good-looking, that's for sure.

And those hips… The curves just. Kept. Going…

"Shepard. Commander Shepard. Heard a lot about you, the only human to take on five Krogan in a bar fight, weaponless, and win." He walked up to me. "We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist. He's the one who knows where this one Quarian with the evidence is."

"Fair enough. I won't stop you."

"You might want to look for a Turian named Vakarian. He really wanted to take Saren down."

"We've met. I could definitely use a man like him. Let's find him and then 'go clubbing.'"

"I think we're going to work just fine together, Shepard."

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" Came Dr. Chloe Michel's terrified voice.

"That was smart, Doc." The thug said. "Now, you'd better say smart if Garrus comes back- Who are you?!" He yelled, aiming his gun at us and holding her hostage.

Garrus was hiding. As soon as the guy wasn't looking in his direction, the Turian shot him square in the side of his head.

It was free game at that point. The doctor was already in cover and we all were firing at the thugs. Wrex is right. 'Why shoot something once? When you can shoot it 47 times!' Granted mine and Wrex's weapons were the only ones still firing once they were dead. Still, definitely the best way to go especially against enemies that basically are zombies.

"Ooookay then." Garrus slowly said. "Perfect timing, Shep"- But I had to reprimand him for putting the doctor at risk.

"The hell were you thinking? You could've accidentally shot her!"

"I wasn't thinking"- "Damn right you weren't!" "I just reacted… I…" Then he looked to the ground.

Okay. Maybe a little too thick. Thankfully Dr. Michel brought him back up, then pointed us in Tali's direction.

"This is your show, Shepard"- Garrus tried to say.

"You're right, it is. You're hired! Welcome aboard!" Then I started to lead them all to Chora's Den.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't worry. He's always like that." I heard Kaiden tell him.

"That's not really a good thing, Lieutenant." Ashley said.

I can't believe I forgot about Saren's assassins. I ran into them really quickly whenever I played the game. Ah well. It was nice to shock the others when I leaped across the huge chasm and stabbed the two nameless Turians with my dual Omni-blades, then threw them into said chasm for good measure.

"Was that really necessary, Commander?" Garrus asked.

"Not really, no."

"The why'd you do it?"

"Just get in the club."

Once we did that, I and Wrex instantly went close-quarters while the others used guns. Wrex was laughing the entire time about being able to cut loose for once. Seeing me use a sword to eviscerate a lot of the criminals was obviously a challenge to him to see who could kill more.

I won, by one.

"Please, please! I surrender!" Fist pleaded. _Machina_ in his face, I asked,

"Where. Is. The. Quarian?"

"She's not here! I don't know where she is! That's the truth!"

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds before I let my buddy Wrex here do whatever the hell he wants to you." Said Krogan made his grin well-known.

"Here on the Wards! Back alley behind the markets!" Then Wrex shot him.

"What are you"- Garrus started to say.

"No time! We've gotta rescue that Quarian!"

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" Came Tali's voice.

The pervert on Saren's payroll told her they'd be here soon, then touched her and tried coaxing the audio file out of her numerous hidden pockets.

Before she could tell him to get bent, I had already blown his and his two Salarian aids, heads away. 'Eat your heart out, John Marston.'

"What the"- She started to say.

"They didn't get any blood on you, did they?" I asked, concerned. Walking over, I saw there wasn't any blood on her. Gore wasn't much of a problem in the game. Dragon Age? That was a different story.

"N-no? Um, who are you?"

"Commander Duncan Shepard, Alliance Navy. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor. And don't worry, I did take a shower." I told her.

"I, I never said-!"

"Quarians and germs really don't mix, and I could tell you were thinking it. Your eyes say it all."

"Could we take this riveting discussion elsewhere? Like say, the human embassy? Where we're supposed to go?" Ashley asked us. 'Spoilsport.'

"Yeah, we should probably go do that."

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights on the Wards! An all-out assault on Chora's Den! All the men in there in pieces thanks to your little sword-!"

"Never call my sword little. Ever. And if you'd actually turn around, you'd see we have all the evidence we need now." He then turned around.

"Who's this? A Quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Her name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and she has the last bit of evidence we need to prove Saren's a traitor. Tali, if you would?"

She gave us the audio recording. It was all we needed to smash that smug Spectre's face into the ground. Her only condition was that we take her with us on our mission. And I instantly accepted her help.

It did mention the Reapers, though. I had to plant the thought that they were an actual threat into everyone's minds. So when Benezia mentioned them by name, I screamed. Eyes wide.

"Shepard! What's going on?!" Anderson roared.

I instantly regained control of myself. "Reapers. That name. It just caused something from that vision I got from the Beacon. That name was synonymous with the death of the Protheans. That's what just happened."

"That's really not good. And if Saren is apparently working with them…" The Captain trailed off.

"Yeah. We're next."

With Tali on the team, the last piece of evidence in our hands, and the seeds of the Reapers existence now starting to grow, all that was left was Spectre status. It would make doing everything my own way easier when politicians and the like wouldn't be able to whine because I'd have the legal freedom to do what I want.

"I see that Shepard is finally here. You do understand that showing up late isn't a good way to prove your alleged accusations." Saren told me, the hologram finally working. I grinned.

"It is when you've got the proof I've got. Take this you smug son of a bitch." And I played the audio before them all.

"And my footage has finally been repaired. Here it is." Nihlus told us.

They saw the short conversation between the two until Nihlus turned his back. At the sound of _Samantha_, the camera turned to see Saren with his synthetic arm up, as if holding a pistol to Nihlus' head. Then Saren punching him and fleeing before the screen goes to static.

Saren did not looked pleased. "You'll pay for interfering, you filthy primate." He growled. He cut the connection before the Councilors could say anything. 'I must've really pissed him off. He didn't even try to defend himself.'

Good.

"You wanted proof?" Udina asked the three. "There it all is."

Sparatus sighed. "This evidence, along with what was essentially a confession from Saren, is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status, and efforts will now be made to bring him to justice."

That wasn't enough for Udina, however. He wanted the Citadel Fleet to now protect our colonies. Doing that could cause a war with the Terminus Systems was what they told him.

Tevos said there was another option. Sparatus was hesitant, not as much as in the game however. But they all agreed. I was to be a Spectre. And I would hunt down Saren.

The speech was rather boring. I didn't get a speech from the Multiverse when I became its equivalent of a Spectre. Granted it did take centuries for me to learn how to control reality. Even longer before that to try and repair my shattered mind.

These guys had some serious ego.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You'll need a ship, crew, among other supplies." Udina told me once the Councilors left. "Anderson! Come with me! I need your help to set all this up." Then he and Anderson left.

"I'd thought the ambassador would be more thankful." Tali told me. The others were of a similar mindset.

"He's a politician. He won't thank anybody until he controls everything. Then he'll only thank himself. Very rare nowadays when politicians aren't like him, it seems."

"What now, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"For now, I'm going to do some odd jobs I picked up during our investigation. Probably shop for some quality equipment for all of you too. I'll meet you all at the Docks."

"Um, which one?"

"The Alliance one. I can even get you some directions." The others were confused and thought I was kidding when I walked over to a Keeper. Not the same one from earlier.

"Do you know the fastest way to reach the Alliance docking bay?" I asked it. The others were beyond shocked when the thing started making clicking noises and rather intricate hand motions. "Thanks." I turned to them. "There's actually a large collection of elevators here on the Presidium. Go to the Consort's quarters, there should be a door around there, kinda blends in. One of the elevators behind it will bring you right next to the docks. Just a quick sky car ride away after that. Won't have to pay so much for transportation that way."

"How did-?" Tali tried to ask, but Kaiden and Ashley stopped her.

"No one knows. And no one probably should know for that matter. So we just try to ignore it for now." Kaiden told her.

"I've only known him for a little over a day, and he scares me with this shit." Ashley commented.

They wouldn't believe the truth anyway. Not yet, at least.

**Okay! I'm glad to now actually start getting some headway on this! I don't think the first game will be that long. I'm looking forward to the second one the most, which was my favorite. I'm still working out some kinks with this chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway. So don't be surprised if you come back and see a lot of different content. Rate, review, and comment. I've been getting a lot of views with MLTI VRSE, so I think it's safe to say I'm at least pretty decent at this. Th-the-the-th-That's All, Folks! …No it isn't.**


	4. Revenge of the Sith,' much?

Chapter 4: 'Revenge of the Sith', Much?

**When I started writing this stuff out, I hoped people would like it… I never expected so many people to check them all out. It's a little humbling, to tell the truth. But now begins where these chapters will start taking more time to update. I'll start one more story before I focus much more on College. For now, the mission begins… With that one planet that reminds me of the aforementioned movie in the title.**

"Remember, Shepard. You were a Human long before you were a Specter." Udina warned me.

"… Pfft Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Human? Yeah, right!

I've been around for centuries, been a hero, a villain, a messiah, a monarch, a soldier, doctor, criminal, assassin, the list goes on. And I wasn't really human when I did those things, so this won't be an exception. It saddens me quite often, but I try to bury that part of me down. I normally don't want to get all 'emotional' when I'm trying to do my thing.

Bad things usually happen when I do. And mostly when I'm angry.

Udina paled considerably when I busted a gut. He decided it would be wise to just walk away. I got a handle on myself pretty quickly once he was gone. Anderson stood there, mostly immune to my quirks having known me since he recruited me.

"Oh, it's fun scaring him shitless. I can already tell. Back on topic, I'm gonna start with finding Dr. T'Soni. Even if she doesn't know much about Benezia right now, which I'm pretty sure is the case, her expertise on the Protheans will probably give us a bit of an edge."

"Like I said, you don't answer to us anymore… despite the fact you never really listened to your superiors anyway. In fact, looking back on all of this Spectre business, is anything even different now?" Anderson asked. No, I still would have hunted Saren down. No one would have stopped me. They could try, and then they'd fail.

Epically.

"Only now that I'm legally allowed to be me."

We were already in transit. It wouldn't be long until we reach Therum. The others were adjusting rather quickly. Kaiden was writing reports, or writing in his journal. Ashley was keeping weapons in tip top shape. Garrus was beginning his road to constant calibration. Wrex was chillaxing like a baller. And Tali was permanently awestruck at the drive core.

Me? I was in my quarters, cleaning _Bright Shadow _feverishly. The blood from all the guys in Chora's Den just would. Not. Come. Off! And it was really annoying. This blade needs to be cared for at all times, even in battle. A couple of the others came in to check on me, then left once they saw how angry I looked while cleaning a very bloody sword.

I then remembered I could just make the blood disappear, then I face-palmed rather loudly and did so. I can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Commander?" Joker said over the intercom. "We're approaching Dr. T'Soni's last known location. Thought you'd want to get a team ready soon."

"Yeah, I would. I'm going to go get everyone. Once we drop down onto Therum, stay as close to our position as you can."

"I know what to do. This isn't the first pick up mission I've ever done. Sheesh!"

"You do understand how cramped we'll all be in that one tank, right?"

"Then I'll buy another one for you guys to use after this mission. For now, get in the gunners seat and shoot at anything with a flash light for a face. Okay, Garrus?"

I don't know what they have to whine about right now. With all of them in there, there's less room for them to thrash around once I start driving.

It might, _might_, be a bad thing that I never learned how to drive back home. I think they'll be fine. Mostly.

"YEE HAW!"

"SHEPARD! Do you have to keep using the jump jets?!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Look at all the Geth blood on this! It'll take hours to clean this all off!"

"RAM THEM SOME MORE!"

"KEELAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Okay. I think I overestimated my driving skills.

Just a little.

"Aww man! I liked driving this. And now we have to go on foot."

"Thank God for that." Ashley sighed, completely relieved.

The road to the dig site, for all their screaming, went by rather quickly. Before we first reached the Citadel, I upgraded the Mako's main cannon. So whenever we reached a gate blocking our way, we made it go boom. And any Geth we ran over only slightly made thing slower, including the bigger ones. Things slowed down a bit once we had to get there on foot. But like I predicted, thing were much easier with everyone in the squad during this.

Nothing could get in our way. The equipment I bought them all was Spectre Master Grade. The Geth couldn't hurt them nor defend against them. And with me leading the charge, it was the like we were a hurricane.

When the Colossus dropped down to try and stop us, I was the one that took it down. I ran at it a gripped its eye. Placing my feet at each side of its neck, I pulled until the light and what looked like a spine came out. I then proceeded to use the spine like a whip against the remaining Geth.

"Am I the only one recording this right now?" I overheard Tali ask the others. "Because this is just too great not to do that."

"No, I'm doing it too." Garrus replied. "My visor is always recording combat. And this is definitely going on the extranet."

"Send me a copy once he's done." Wrex said.

"Ditto." The only humans said at the same time.

Once the carnage was finished, we descended into the site. The tube was very humid. The inside of the volcano was really a bad place to try and excavate. A few more Geth got in the way, but the others dealt with them quickly enough. Then, we reached the elevator.

"Okay, we are not going to all fit inside that." Was Kaiden's deadpanned response.

"Fine. You and Ashley get back to the Mako and get the Normandy here to pick us all up once we finish. The others and I will grab the Doctor."

Ashley looked uneasy that I was just staying with the three aliens on our team, but held her tongue. Kaiden simply gave a 'yes sir' and they went to grab the tank. Once they started to leave, the rest of us piled into the elevator.

And it then proceeded to break down once we were one level above Liara. You gotta love continuity.

"Hello? Can somebody help me? Please?" Came the Asari's voice as we closed in. Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped, I need help!"

"How did you get trapped in a floating bubble?" Was my response.

She sighed and explained it was a security measure she set off. She also had no idea her mother was working with Saren. We agreed to help her out of there and she warned us there was a Krogan around here trying to get here.

"You three, deal with those Geth down there. I'll get this force field down."

They nodded and went to decimate the machines. I walked over to the edge of the force field and thrust my sword into where the emitters should have been. The effect was instant, evidenced by the field starting to flicker. Liara was shocked and asked how I could do that.

I ignored her and moved my blade along the field until it could function no longer. The others had already come back as I finished cutting through. Liara was still wide eyed at the use of a sword cutting through very tough metal even as we disabled the bubble. We quickly got on the elevator and high tailed it to the surface.

Right where the Krogan we were warned about and his Geth were waiting for us.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

"It would be, wouldn't it?" I asked. "You know what else would be fun? Shoving just enough of this blade here into the soft skin around your head plate. Just, wiggling it until I can rip that thing off like a broken nail."

When I said this, the only two Krogan here felt truly horrified. The others were a little uneasy and the Geth didn't care. I used the unease to quickly pull out _Machina_ and shoot right in the center of each of the machines' eyes. The Krogan got a hold of himself soon after and charged at me.

I wasn't bluffing earlier.

When he was on the ground crying, I decided enough was enough and shot him. It was more than likely that he was a more educated cloned Krogan from Virmire, the yellow skin was a key indicator.

On that note, I started thinking as we left the dig site. The subject of clones was something I had to carefully plan for.

I knew that if I died and was taken into Cerberus' care, a clone would be made that would eventually try and steal my identity. I still wanted to see this happen, as it would give me a chance to give someone who truly had nothing, absolutely nothing, a chance to make their own way.

There were two problems with that.

One was that I didn't plan to actually 'die' and stay that way for two years. I was planning on contacting some people of interest to give me shelter while I help them with some issues. After two years, I would then show up on Freedom's Progress and agree to a temporary alliance with the terrorist organization to stop the Collectors.

Second, my actual DNA. Existing in multiple realities as multiple people all at the same time can create serious differences in genetic structure. I knew for a fact that if I was cloned, the clone would not be a Multiverser. The power is not genetic. What I'm worried about is if he'd come out looking like this me, or other mes. Or would he be a mixture of all of my different lives. An abomination of some kind that would be put down.

I'd have to take some careful steps to ensure Cerberus doesn't find anything significantly out of place with my DNA. My… proxies, inside Cerberus would make sure of it.

"Good job, Commander. I really appreciate the fact that all that hot air coming from that volcano is going to cost a lot of shore leave time to clean off all the soot. Great job! Really!" Joker said while the ground team and Liara settled in the comm room.

"I almost starved down there, and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked, a little outraged.

"Just the way he always acts. Stick around a while and you'll get used to it." I told her.

"I see. It must be a human thing."

She wasn't experienced with dealing with members of the human race. She wasn't the best with dealing with anyone overall for that matter. We told her how we needed her help to track down her mother who was helping Saren. Like I had already known, she wouldn't know anything. She swooned a little bit at the fact a Prothean Beacon gave me a vision, which peeved both Ashley and Tali quite a bit. Thankfully, I got her to stop. We then sent her to Dr. Chakwas for a check-up. She really could have died if we took too long to get her.

We sent our report to the Council. They were wary of the fact that Saren's advisor's daughter was now on my ship, but backed down when I told them she was on our side. They were also pleased that the ruins weren't destroyed. I told them to warn any new archeologists that the area was very unstable and to take serious precautions around the site. And to remove the mining laser.

That thing would destroy the whole site if it was used.

"So, anyone got any good gossip?" Ashley asked the ground team.

They were all in the mess hall, eating, and the silence was starting to get a little unnerving. She might not particularly like aliens, but right now someone needed to say something. Anything.

"Not really." Garrus said. "The Commander's been helping me with calibrating the tank's guns. He said he was putting in an order to replace the thing with a 'Grizzly.' Apparently it's a much bigger tank."

"Nice." Kaiden said. "The thing will have enough room for all of us, will keep us all protected, and the best part? No jump jets. He can't keep on getting air time with it. He'll still be able to drive us up mountainsides, but overall we should be fine."

"Good." Tali said. "After that display of his driving skills? Ugh, I shudder to think how many times I would have to clean my mask."

"I thought the experience was quite fun, to tell the truth."

"You would Wrex. You were laughing the whole time, telling him to ram as many Geth as possible. It didn't help that he listened to you." Ashley told the mercenary.

"Light weight."

"I was wondering what anyone actually knew about the Commander." Liara said, finally joining the conversation.

Kaiden was the first to answer. "Not much is known by anyone, to tell the truth. He's got a reputation for doing impossible things. I heard there was a rumor some top Alliance brass suspected him of being a super soldier and tried to quietly apprehend him for study."

"Heard that one too." Ashley said. "He apparently used that sword of his to really hurt the guys sent to capture him. He then found the ones who ordered that and said, 'Don't even bother. I'll know.' Then there's every other rumor. No one can ever tell if it's true or not."

"There has to be something that's true." Tali reasoned. "We've seen him in action only a little bit and we know he can do some pretty incredible things."

"Yeah, but sprouting wings on Elysium, then flying above all the slavers while throwing fireballs doesn't really seem that likely. A couple new sources lost a lot of credibility when they said they saw that. The recording was chalked up as fake. Looks pretty awesome, though."

"The guy seems too tough to be human." Wrex added. "No one could single handedly take on that many enemies and never once get shot."

"Actually, I've heard he did get shot." Garrus said. "Right in the head too. He then yelled, 'That didn't work before, it's not gonna work now. Nice try though.' I don't know what to think about all this."

"It amazes me that no one can actually know anything about him." Liara said. Tali nodded, she was interested in knowing about Shepard too.

"He's walking mystery. We've heard Shadow Broker agents have tried digging up as much as they can on him, bugging him, stalking him, none of it works."

"Maybe we can gain some insight working beside him?" Tali said. "Just, get to know him."

Ashley saw promise in that, but knew it would be difficult. "We could try. But a lot of people, celebrities even, have tried too. Even tried to date him, and he'd always turn them down."

"Maybe he's gay." Tali blushed at Kaiden's suggestion. 'He's definitely not gay, if the way he stares at my hips is any indication.'

"Yeah, I doubt that." Ashley said. "I think I could try getting to him."

Liara and Tali were of a similar mindset. Tali was the only one who hesitated. She felt that Shepard was genuinely attracted to her, but was holding herself back due to the stigma most races have towards her people. 'I'll just see what happens.' Was what she decided to do.

Once all the girls left, only Kaiden, Wrex and Garrus remained. Joker joined them soon after.

"So," The pilot began. "Bet on who the Commander's gonna bang?"

The three stared at Joker for a few seconds. Then they started placing Credit Chits down.

"Duh." Was all Garrus said.

**Well, I think this was a pretty good chapter, all things considered. I am getting feedback from people saying that I need to add more detail into these fics. I'll try my best to do that. I'm glad people are giving me actual advice on this. If my writing's still 'too dry,' please tell me so. I want to make sure this improves significantly as I write it. So comment, tell me how I'm doing, and have a good night.**


End file.
